Jamais
by Leelander
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Histoire alternative a Introspection, plus ou moins. La solitude est un ennemi dangereux. Pourtant, elle n'est que la dissimulation d'un ennemi bien pire. La Folie. /No Ship, sauf le chapitre Bonus [Thélazar]/ Rating MA pour ce chapitre justement.
1. Nuit

Salut mes bichons =D

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui pourrait être une Alternative a "Introspection" ^^

Elle est beaucoup plus sombre, et potentiellement plus violente. Par ailleurs, il y a quelques sous-entendus en rapport a l'auto-mutilation.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, autant qu'elle m'a plus a l'écrire =3

Oh, et, le chapitre 2 est une tentative d'écriture différente, mais j'ai changer d'avis en cours de route, donc il sera unique =D

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent au Cast d'Aventures ! Je ne fais que les utiliser pour mes histoires. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Enjoy It ~

* * *

 _Il fait nuit. **Peut-être.** Il fait nuit. **Qui sait ? Sûrement pas toi.** Il fait nuit. **Il a toujours fait nuit pour nous.** Oui. Toujours. _

**Une respiration. Puis une autre. Un soubresaut de conscience. Des yeux qui s'ouvrent. Comme un sursaut salvateur. Comme l'espoir de sortir d'un sombre cauchemar. Pour finalement un retour violent a une réalité décevante.**

Dans une minuscule cellule sale et obscure, un homme, tout juste sortit de l'adolescence, émerge lentement et difficilement d'un sommeil lourd et douloureux. Son corps n'est que douleur, jeter a même le sol dans une position inconfortable. Le moindre mouvement devient un véritable calvaire a cause de la pierre dure et froide sous ses doigts. Malgré cela, il entame l'effort déchirant de se redresser pour appuyer son dos contre le mur glacé, et percevoir de son mieux l'état consternant de son corps brisé.

Ses yeux hagards se posent lentement sur la pièce obscure. Depuis combien de temps est-il enfermé ici... ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Des mois ? Depuis son arrivée, tout n'est que ténèbres. Il n'y a pas la moindre once de lumière qui filtre dans la cellule exiguë de l'homme. Ni le moindre bruit. Rien d'autres que sa respiration erratique et laborieuse. Et le vacarme assourdissant des chaînes. Les chaînes ? Dans un éclat d'esprit, cet être prend conscience de l'absence des crissements métalliques de ses habituelles entraves. Avec lenteur, se faisant violence, il remonte dans ses souvenirs flous et teintés de rouge, cherchant une réponse a cette absence.

Et tout lui revient. Comme un choc. Les hurlements. La douleur. Les flammes. Et surtout, la haine sans nom qui surgit du plus profond de son âme. Il serre sa tête entre ses mains, entendant a nouveau ses propres hurlements de douleur, et voyant flotter devant ses yeux les flammes dévastatrices de la démence qui consument, lentement, métal et chair. Un hoquet secoue son corps malmené quand il comprend la folie qu'il a commise. Et comme pour le narguer, une voix rauque emplit son esprit d'un rire narquois teinté d'une fureur sans nom.

 _ **''Tu es un maître du feu, celui-ci ne te portera jamais atteinte. Enfin pas à toi en tout cas"**_

 **'' Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Ferme-la !''** La voix brisé de l'homme retentit dans la pièce close, un cri déchirant le silence. Suivis par un murmure. Un simple murmure, aussi bouleversant qu'un hurlement. **''Juste tais-toi.''** Et au rire fou de la voix de briser le silence, tirant un nouveau hurlement de démence a l'humain, qui se recroqueville lentement sur lui-même, des larmes de dégoût glissant sur ses joues noircies par les flammes, traçant des sillons limpides dans la saleté.

Les larmes coulent. Silencieuses. Surgissant continuellement des yeux clos de la silhouette recroquevillée dans un angle de la cellule, et agitée de légers soubresauts causés par les sanglots intermittents. Pourtant, le temps passe, avec cette lenteur infinie, qui s'étire toujours plus, et finalement, les gouttes cristallines cesses de pleuvoir. Un nouveau murmure se fait une place dans le silence oppressant. Un chuchotement attristé et suppliant. **''Démon... ?''** Un simple souffle qui attends, dans un malheur infini, une réponse qui arrive sous la forme d'un ronronnement suffisant.

 _ **'' Oui Humain ?''**_

Et cette fois-ci, a l'humain de faire entendre sa voix, soutenue par une folie latente, comme un prédateur qui attend le moindre faux pas pour le plonger dans la démence la plus sombre. **''Tu peux faire une flamme ?''** Une simple demande, une supplique. Il n'a aucun espoir que sa prière obtienne le moindre agrément. Pourtant, après ce qui semble être des heures pour le pauvre et fragile humain, et qui ne sont finalement que quelques lentes et minuscules secondes, une lumière apparaît finalement devant le visage de l'être ramassé contre le mur, qui relève son visage noirci vers la flammèche flottante au niveau de ses yeux bruns et vide, et qui dégage un doux éclat. **'' Pourquoi ? ''** Une simple interrogation, légitime. Qui obtient une bride de résolution dans l'instant suivant.

 _ **'' Ta folie jouerait contre moi. Tant que je n'ai pas la possession de ton corps, ton état m'importe encore.''**_

Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que cette voix qui hante sa vie depuis sa naissance allait finalement se montrer gentil avec lui ? Foutaise. Il était seul. Contre le monde. Et contre lui-même. Un soupir échappa de ses lèvres abîmées, et sa concentration se porta a nouveau sur la délicate lueur éclairant sa misère et son visage ravagé.

Il n'est plus rien. Aucun besoin de voir son reflet dans le moindre miroir pour savoir ce qu'il en est de sa personne. Le teint pale, sans le moindre doute, les cheveux plus longs que de nature, et recouvert d'une saleté rendant indiscernable le marron chaleureux qui est leur couleur d'origine. Une maigreur excessive, et le corps lardé de coups et de plaies plus ou moins douloureuses. Définitivement. Il n'est qu'un esprit emprunt de liberté, enfermé dans une cage de pierre.

Un claquement sec et brutal sort le pauvre prisonnier de ses sombres pensées, pour diriger son attention sur la porte de métal qui s'ouvre violemment, laissant la clarté violente du soleil pénétrer la cellule. Sous le coup, la flammèche maintenu par le démon se dissipe brutalement. L'humain pousse un cri de surprise, mêlée a une douleur violente de supporter soudainement tant de luminosité, et cache vivement ses yeux pour limiter les dégâts.

Une solide poigne l'attrape par le bras, lui tirant un glapissement de déplaisir, et le traîne sur le sol, jusqu'au milieu de la petite cellule, le forçant a retirer ses mains de son visage et a fermer les yeux. Puis le froid sur ses poignets et ses chevilles lui signalent alors que de nouvelles entraves ont remplacer les anciennes. Il n'a pas la force de se défendre. Il ne peut qu'entendre les rires gras et supérieur des hommes qui sortent, le laissant abandonner sur le dallage, et dans un sursaut de force, ouvre les yeux pour croiser un regard océan pendant quelques secondes, avant que la porte ne se referme, dans une douceur relative.

L'amertume est si forte, qu'il n'a même plus l'envie de se battre. Tout juste d'abandonner, et de sombrer dans cette folie si douce qui lui tend les bras avec un sourire chaleureux. Alors, il s'abandonne aux affres du sommeil, alors qu'une question traverse son esprit torturé. _**'' Tu abandonnes déjà ? ''**_

* * *

Fin du Chapitre ! La suite demain =3

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! ... Les cookies aussi =D


	2. Blanc

Bonjour mes bichons ~

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, le seul écrit de cette manière d'ailleurs ^^ Il est du coup, beaucoup plus cours que les autres ^^

Enjoy it ~

* * *

 _Tout est blanc. Tout brille. D'une douce lumière chaleureuse et apaisante._

 **Un corps qui se tends. Une main qui se crispe autour d'une poignet de cuir. Un regard qui glisse sur une porte close avec hésitation. Des sentiments vagues et diffus. Et un sursaut quand un nouveau cris retentis.**

Le jeune guerrier tout juste adouber sursaute quand des hurlements de douleurs retentissent dans la cellule qu'il surveille. Cela fait deux jours qu'il surveille l'hérésie enfermé dans cette pièce, comme on lui as demander. Et il ne s'est toujours pas fait aux hurlements qu'il peut entendre de manière régulière depuis qu'il a pris son poste. Il ne sait pas grand chose sur le détenu. Il l'avait aperçu, rapidement le jour de son arrivé. C'est un jeune homme, pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Il portait fièrement une robe de mage rouge feu, et un bâton de chêne, catalyseur de sa puissance. De long cheveux châtains chutaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux marrons avaient accrochés, pendant quelques secondes, ceux du jeune paladin, qui avait put y voir un désespoir profond de sa situation. Il n'avait compris que plus tard pourquoi un homme d'aussi faible constitution avait été enchaînés avec autant de force par l'Église. Cet être était une hérésie des plus sombres, un demi-diable, qui ne méritait que la mort.

Des bruits de pas sur le dallage brillant des couloirs tirèrent le jeune homme de ses pensées, et il pose ses yeux océans sur les nouveaux arrivant, les saluant par la suite respectivement. On lui demanda ce qu'il en était de l'Hérésie cloîtrer dans la cellule dans son dos, et le jeune inquisiteur s'empressa de faire un rapport fidèle de la situation. Le prisonnier était en vie, étonnamment, alors qu'il avait essayé de s'immoler de lui même, quelques heures plus tôt. Cette annonce tira un regard inquiet au prêtre qui venait de s'approcher de la cellule. Par contre, les chaînes du détenu avait fondu durant la manipulation magique, et depuis, il était plongé dans une inconscience, ou un sommeil, profond. Les hommes annoncèrent au jeune garde que de nouvelles chaînes seraient bientôt poser sur le prisonnier, et reprirent leur chemin.

Il ne se passait rien. Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur infini. Le jour venait tout juste de se lever, voyant le retour du jeune garde pour reprendre son poste avec calme. Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser le calme du jour naissant, qui nourrit de son éclat bien faisant, les guerriers de la Lumière. Non, rien ne va pouvoir déranger se moment de plénitude. Ou pas. Un cri retentit dans la cellule, créant un sursaut chez le jeune garde qui se tourne a demi vers la porte de métal.

 **'' Tait-toi ! Tait-toi ! Ferme-la !''**

Surpris par se cri, une véritable supplique, il s'approche de la porte, pouvant ainsi percevoir la respiration saccadé du prisonnier, et le murmure douloureux qu'il laisse échapper. **''Juste tait-toi.''** Il attends en silence la suite, mais rien. Il ne peut discerner que les sanglots erratiques de l'Hérésie, le surprenant d'avantage. Il reste quelques minutes près de la porte, attentif au moindres bruits, mais finalement, il reprends sa place, un peu plus loin.

De nouveau, le silence a repris ses droits dans cette aile calme de l'Église. Il n'y a qu'un prisonnier actuellement dans les cellules de l'Inquisition. Celle de cet hérétique, qui devrait mourir dans quelques jours, sur la place publique. Le regard du guerrier s'égare vers la fenêtre a quelques pas de lui, alors qu'une question traverse son esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer l'origine ou la cause. '' Est-ce qu'il mérite vraiment de mourir ?'' L'interrogation flotte dans les pensées du jeune homme, qui tente de la chasser. ''C'est une hérésie. Il doit mourir.'' Pourtant, cette simple phrase sonne fausse dans ses pensées agités.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme, un groupe bruyant lui permet de sortir de ses sombres pensées, totalement contraire aux enseignements de ses professeurs. Il reconnaît deux inquisiteurs plus âgés, qui lui lance un regard suffisant en lui annonçant qu'ils viennent placer les nouvelles chaînes de l'hérésie. L'un des deux hommes donnes un coup sec sur la porte, avant de l'ouvrir brutalement. Le prisonnier pousse un cri de douleur, et le jeune guerrier peut le voir, recroqueviller dans un coin de la cellule, poser ses mains décharner sur ses yeux, les protégeant de la lumière. Mais ce qui le surprends le plus, c'est quand il le saisit d'une poigne forte pour le ramener au centre de la pièce. Sous ses doigts, il ne sens que des os, et a peine de chair. Il laisse les inquisiteurs enchaînés a nouveau le détenu, qui se laisse faire, comme dans un état comateux. Il sort a la suite des deux hommes, qui on laisser le demi-diable étalé sur le sol, et pendant un cours instant, il croise les yeux vides de l'être. Ce qu'il y lit le laisse perturber, alors qu'il sort a son tour, fermant la porte avec une délicatesse étonnante.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent par la suite, laissant le jeune guerrier plonger dans de profonde réflexion. Il repense, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, a ce qu'il a vu dans les yeux sombres du demi-diable. Une folie latente, douloureusement prédatrice. Un espoir brisé. Et surtout... Un rêve de liberté réduit en cendre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sens toucher par les sentiments violents de cet être. L'esprit dans le vague, il laisse sa place a la relève, et rejoins ses quartiers pour se reposer.

Alors qu'il s'apprête a sombrer dans un sommeil mérité, un choc le sort violemment de son repos. Il sens, plus qu'il n'entends, une présence aux limites de son esprit. Une voix, étonnamment douce et pourtant désespérer, qui supplie. **'' Je veux juste parler... Ne pas finir mes jours seul...''**

* * *

C'est sans aucun doute le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de mal a écrire, et il ne me plait pas... Mais il est assez utile, alors je le garde '-'

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et la suite arrive demain ^^

N'oubliez pas, es reviews sont ma rémunération ! ... Et les cookies !


	3. Douleur

Salut mes bichons ! =3

Voici enfin le chapitre 3 ^^ J'en suis assez satisfaite cette fois =3

Franchement, c'est cool que le site garde la mise en page, parce que la refaire pendant les cours, c'est trop long x)

Enjoy it ~

* * *

 _J'ai mal. **Calme toi.** Je suis seul. **Je suis la moi**. J'ai besoin d'aide. **Tu est faible.** La folie me guette. **Il n'est pas encore temps.**_

 **Des yeux qui s'ouvrent. Le silence. L'espoir d'être sortit du cauchemar. Et finalement, la sombre réalité qui reprends ses droits.**

Lentement, l'humain reprends pieds dans la réalité. Il a rêvé. Un doux songe, emprunt de liberté. Il était dans la campagne, voyageant a cheval, avec des compagnons, qui connaissait sa véritable nature, et qui ne le craignait pas. Doux mirage impossible. Et il prends le temps de lui faire remarquer, avec une pointe d'interrogation.

 _ **'' Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu rêves d'une chose impossible ? ''**_

L'humain reste un instant silencieux, frottant lentement ses poignets douloureux en passant les doigts sous les entraves métalliques. Comment expliquer a une entité démoniaque la dimension du rêve ? **''Voyons... C'est l'intérêt du rêve Démon... Visualiser, de manière inconsciente, des choses que l'on espère de tout notre être.''** Il peut sentir son alter-ego démoniaque réfléchir intensément a ses quelques mots qu'il a murmuré dans le silence écrasant.

Il n'a rien a faire. Il laisse son esprit divagué lentement, et sursaute même quand le démon reprends la parole lentement, presque doucement.

 _ **'' Tu te sens seul humain ? ''**_

Il pose les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, et réfléchis un instant sur la meilleur réponse a donner. **'' Bien sur que je me sens seul. Je suis enfermé, et nous allons bientôt mourir. Alors oui, je ressens une profonde solitude. ''** Il perçoit la réflexion du diable dans son esprit.

 _ **'' Il y a un sortilège que tu pourrais utiliser pour communiquer avec quelqu'un.''**_

Une incantation naît dans l'esprit du jeune homme, qui n'a plus l'envie de réfléchir, et écoule un peu de mana pour tenter le coup. Il discerne un esprit, a la limite du sien, et tente un contact hésitant. Il prends la parole, sachant sa voix désespérer et suppliante. **'' Je veux juste parler... Ne pas finir mes jours seul...''**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le silence lui réponds, et il doute de la sincérité du démon. Pourtant, il le sens tout aussi fébrile a l'idée d'un contacte extérieur. Ils sursautent tout les deux quand une voix réponds finalement, agité et hésitante. _'' Qui est-tu ? Comment fais-tu ça ?''_ Il entends le démon lui signaler qu'il s'agit d'un de ses gardes. Alors il soupire en répondant lentement. **'' Je suis l'hérésie que tu dois surveillé... Et c'est grâce a un simple sort.''**

Il sent son homologue se tendre a ses mots, et il soupire en se recroquevillant contre le mur. Il va devoir finir seul. _''Tu ne peux que me parler ?''_ Retentis a nouveau la voix du jeune garde, inquiet d'obtenir une réponse négative. **''Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour faire autre chose de toute manière... Je suis résigné a l'idée de mourir. Mais la solitude reste difficile...''**

A nouveau, le silence reprends sa place. Mais ce n'est plus un silence lourd. Il est coupé par moment, par les gémissements douloureux du prisonnier, qui cherche un confort relatif dans sa cellule. Le jeune membre de l'église demande après quelques temps. _'' Tu est vraiment un demi-diable alors ? ''_ Le mage perçoit l'agitation de son démon. **'' Oui. J'ai effectivement, un démon qui loge dans mon corps et mon esprit. Bien que je ne lui ai jamais cédé complètement, j'imagine que ouais, je suis une putain d'hérésie.''**

Après quelques secondes, une nouvelle question arrive. _'' Comment tu t'appelles ?''_

 **'' Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon... Bob pour faire plus cours. Et toi ?''** Questionne le jeune mage, sans espoir de réponse, qui surgit pourtant quelques secondes plus tard dans son esprit.

 _'' Théo. Théodore de Silverberg.''_

 **'' Je suis surpris que tu acceptes le contacte aussi calmement... Alors que tu est un membre de la Lumière, et moi, une hérésie...''** Déclare lentement le mage, tirant nerveusement sur ses chaînes, le nom du jeune paladin lui semblant familier. _'' Je... Je sais pas... Je me dis juste que... Personne ne mérite de passer ses derniers jours enfermés dans sa solitude...''_

Bob éclate d'un rire éraillé, attirant l'attention du démon et du jeune paladin. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour se calmer, tenant ses cotes beaucoup trop douloureuse, et cherchant son souffle. **'' Tu ressembles a ton père enfaîte. Plus ouvert d'esprit que les membres de ta caste... ''** Il sens la panique gagné le jeune inquisiteur a l'évocation de son paternel. Il s'empresse de reprendre. **'' J'ai connu ton père quand j'étais encore enfant. C'est lui, qui devait me tuer alors. Pourtant, il s'est adressé a ma mère, et lui a dit que je n'avais pas choisis de naître demi-diable, et que tant que je me contrôlais, il n'aurait aucune raison de prendre ma vie. ''** Il se tait un instant, comprenant que son homologue est attentif et attends la suite. Alors il reprends. **'' Je les recroiser plusieurs fois par la suite. Il m'a appris a méditer, et a contrôler mon démon, un maximum. C'est lui qui m'a parler pour la premier fois de l'Académie de la Tour Rouge, quand j'avais seulement 5 ans.''** Il cesse de parler pendant un moment, plongé dans les souvenirs de cet homme si particulier. **'' Je ne l'ai revue qu'une fois... Quand j'ai put aller pour la première fois sur sa tombe, il y a deux ans... ''** Cette fois, il ne semble pas enclin a en dire plus.

Distinctement, il sent son homologue s'agitait, en pleine réflexion, alors que lui-même ferme lentement les yeux en basculant sa tête en arrière, la laissant reposer contre le mur. Qui sait combien de temps s'écoule avant que Théo ne prennes la parole. _'' Tu peux couper le lien ? ''_

Dans sa cellule, Bob retient un hoquet douloureux, avant d'acquiescer lentement, posant juste une dernière question. **''Depuis combien de temps je suis enfermé ?''** C'est important pour lui. Pour garder un certain équilibre. _'' Demain, au levé du jour, cela fera quatre jour. ''_ Le paladin peut entendre le glapissement de surprise du demi-diable, puis, au moment ou il brise la fragile connexion, il entends les larmes du détenu, et distingue la voix rocailleuse qui lui souffle un encouragement.

Il faut plusieurs minutes pour que les douloureux sanglots cesses dans la cellule. Et puis, a nouveau quelques minutes, pour que la créature recourbé se redresse, les yeux brillants d'une folie malsaine. A le voir, il n'est plus humain. Ses mains, quelques minutes auparavant tremblantes et décharner, se couvre d'écailles rougeâtres, alors que les ongles sales se transforment lentement en griffes noires. Dans son dos, deux déchirements secs laissent places aux ailes de chauve-souris rouges du démon, alors que ses cheveux sales s'écartent lentement pour permettre aux cornes noirâtres de pendre place. Enfin, sur son visage, des écailles semblables a celle de ses mains grignotent sa peau, alors que sa dentition s'allonge rapidement, et que ses yeux marrons se parent de rouge.

Une fureur sans fond semble remplir l'entité, qui déploie tout son pouvoir contre les murs de la cellule. Parois qui repoussent violemment les flammes vers le démon, qui hurle son impuissance, son enfermement, et sa solitude. Il ne pense pas différemment de son humain. Il veut autant que lui la liberté. Il veut retrouver les siens. Il veut juste sortir. Sa magie se vide lentement, alimentant les flammes de fureur qui emplisse la cellule de pierre, et finalement, elles cessent bientôt d'être alimenter. Reste seul, au milieu des dernières flammes qui disparaissent lentement, un humain douloureusement abandonné dans sa solitude et sa folie, qui hurle a s'en briser les cordes vocales, avant que finalement, les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent avec lenteur, le démon lui murmurant une promesse. _**'' On sortira. Même si pour ça on doit démonter cette église pierre par pierre.''**_ Et Bob sourit a cette promesse ironique et irréalisable.

* * *

Et voilà =3 J'espère que vous avez aimés =3

La suite demain !

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! ... Et les cookies aussi !


	4. Jamais

Salut mes Bichons ! =3

Voici donc le dernier chapitre =3 (Sauf le Bonus, Dimanche si je l'ai fini... °° )

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Une licorne :** Merci pour ta review ma belle, ça fait plaisir =3 J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Enjoy it ~

* * *

 _ **Il est temps.** Quoi ? **Dépêches-toi.** Mais de quoi ? **Ouvre les yeux.**_

 **Un gémissement pour un mouvement douloureux. Et encore, deux yeux qui s'ouvrent dans l'obscurité. Un vain espoir de liberté qui disparaît. Et la réalité, abrupte, violente, déchirante.**

Dans la miteuse petite cellule, a nouveau, les yeux chocolats s'ouvrent sur la dure réalité. Encore une fois, seule l'obscurité l'accueil a son retour. Il ne bouge pas, étalé sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Son souffle, lent et faible, donnerai presque l'illusion qu'il n'est plus de se monde. Pourtant, les orbes brunes s'agitent dans l'obscurité, sans trouver de point d'ancrage, témoignant de la vie encore présente dans le corps faible. Après ce qui semble être des heures, et qui pourtant, ne pourrait être que des minutes, le demi-diable décide enfin de mouvoir sa personne. L'action qu'il entreprends, de redresser sa carcasse, lui tire un glapissement de douleur, alors que la tête lui tourne. Mordant fermement ses lèvres pour taire le moindre geignement, il appuis son corps contre la parois de la cellule. Au plus profonds de lui, quelque chose a changer, mais il ne le sais pas encore.

Désormais, sa tête repose contre le mur glaciale de la prison. Il a pris le temps d'analyser l'état de son corps amoché par ses moments de folie, mais, a nouveau complètement et uniquement, humain. Aucunes brûlures. Quelques plaies, sans doute dû au sol abrupte. Et des irritations persistantes aux nivaux des poignets et des chevilles. Il aura besoin de quelques heures pour pouvoir se remettre de ses blessures correctement. **''Je n'ai pas si mal finalement.''** Son regard erre dans la pièce, toujours sans accroche. **_''Non. Tu n'a jamais eu mal.''_**

Bob a l'esprit rêveur. Si son corps est enchaîné dans les prisons de l'Église de la Lumière, ce n'est pas le cas de son esprit, qui dérive loin, bien loin de sa cage de chair. Tout n'est pas si noir. Pas si sombre. **'' Il ne fait pas toujours nuit, même pour nous.''** Dans cette noirceur sans fond, il ne fait pourtant pas nuit. Il peut discerner, au plus proche de lui, une forme chaleureuse et aimante, mais pourtant, indéniablement sauvage et destructive. Un peu de rouge apparaît dans l'obscurité de son esprit volage. **_''Il n'a jamais fait réellement nuit. Surtout pour nous.''_** Il peut sentir, proche de lui, d'eux, une seconde présence, qui s'éloigne, comme déçu, et avec lui, le noir qui envahissait son esprit. Finalement, la Folie n'est pas persévérante.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé dans cette cage de pierre, son esprit n'est plus seulement folie, rage, et désespoir. Une lueur brille au creux de ses pensées, rayonnante dans sa puissance. Il sent, au creux de son corps, de son cœur, de son esprit, la présence chaude et violente de son démon. **''Je ne suis plus seul.''** Il sent, plus qu'il n'entends, le diable ronronner dans sa poitrine, et un sentiment puissant d'acceptation le prends a la gorge. **_'' Mais, tu ne l'a jamais été. ''_**

Lentement, il sent une énergie brûlante et sauvage parcourir son corps. La douleur disparaît, et avec elle la fatigue des derniers jours. Le petit humain reprends du poil de la bête. Quitte a être traîné sur la place publique pour être mis a mort, autant avoir un minimum de classe. Un petit peu de magie, et la crasse s'évapore, rendant un aspect honorable au demi-diable, qui s'étire avec un ronronnement ravi. Encore quelques gouttes de mana, et la robe rouge du pyromage repose sur ses épaules, comme neuve. **'' Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide.''** Et le rire de son démon devient contagieux, laissant le jeune mage rire a son tour. Il n'est pas surpris de la réponse qu'il obtient l'instant suivant. _**''Nous n'avons, et n'aurons jamais besoin d'aide.''**_

Qui sait combien de temps s'écoule par la suite ? Si vous demandez a l'humain, il vous affirmera que deux, ou trois heures, au maximum, on eut le temps de passer. Le démon, lui, vous dira, avec un rictus ironique, qu'exactement 2 heures, 42 minutes, et 34 secondes ont passé depuis. Et le pire, c'est qu'il aura parfaitement raison. Et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà, a nouveau enchaîné, et conduit a travers les couloirs de l'Église. Trop blanc. Beaucoup trop, définitivement. Mais déjà, l'esprit fugace du demi-diable ne prête plus aucune attention a cette couleur gênante. Non. Il s'est posé sur un jeune paladin, non loin de lui, qui l'observe également. Et il reconnaît Théo de Silverberg. En passant devant lui, il prends soin de lui adresser un sourire amusé par la situation, et se laisse conduire vers la place ou sa vie va se jouer.

Et voilà. Il est a genoux face a une marée d'humain voulant sa mort, simplement parce qu'il est différent. Ça le dégoûte. Et ses Inquisiteurs si sur d'eux qu'ils ne le surveillent même pas... C'est a son avantage. Son regard chocolat se perds dans la foule, et au loin, près des portes, il discerne Théo, guidant son cheval vers l'extérieur des murs. Mais il n'y accorde guère plus d'importance, son esprit volage repartant loin, bien loin de la situation actuelle. Et il murmure, pour lui-même. Pour eux même. **''Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux''.** Et lorsqu'un homme se penche vers lui, pour entendre se qui semble être les dernières paroles d'un hérétique, Bob sourit. Et les flammes dévorent allègrement la potence, et les bourreaux. La foule hurle, et les cris noient l'esprit vivace du demi-diable. _**''Nous ne sommes pas fous.''**_ murmure la voix ronronnante du démon a l'oreille du mage. Et ce dernier réponds, se hissant sur le dos d'un cheval de flamme qui s'élance a travers la foule en panique. **''Non. Nous sommes juste libre.''** Et le bruit sourd d'un galop qui s'éloigne, dans le sillage d'un demi-diable, pourtant si proche des humains, que la folie a finalement consumé.

* * *

 **'' - N'est-ce pas ironique Théo ? Que tu sois partit seulement quelques minutes avant notre fuite. Et que maintenant, presque deux ans plus tard, nous nous retrouvions ici ? Avec ces mêmes quelques minutes d'écart ? ''**

La main du paladin se tends en direction du mage effondrer au sol. Dans son esprit, un écho vieux de plusieurs années s'impose. Il revoit, dans cette même situation le frêle homme inerte sur le dallage en pierre d'une prison.

 _'' - Viens avec moi. Je serais ta raison. ''_

Et l'humain, en partie métamorphosé en diable l'attrape avec espoir.

* * *

Deux hommes, encore dans la fleur de l'age, marche lentement sur les chemins, guidant par les rênes deux montures aussi similaire que différente. Leurs pas les mènes lentement mais sûrement loin des ruines ecclésiastiques qu'ils ont laisser dans leur dos. _**'' Tu vois Bob, je t'avais promis qu'on détruirait cet endroit pierre par pierre. Comme je t'avais promis qu'un jour, tes rêves deviendraient vrais. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. ''**_ Lentement, un sourire apparaît sur le visage du jeune mage, attirant un regard intrigué de son compagnon de voyage, alors que son propre regard se perds sur le sentier, au bout du quel les attendent leurs compagnons de voyages.

 _'' - Bob ? ''_

 **'' - Oui Théo ? ''**

 _'' - Tu te souviens de ma promesse, lorsque je t'ai rejoins, il y a déjà longtemps ? ''_

 **'' - Bien sur. Comment pourrais-je oublier ? ''**

 _'' - Tu avais promis de me donner une réponse quand de l'Église de la lumière, il ne resterait que des ruines.''_

Le mage s'immobilise, en pleine réflexion, forçant son compagnon a se stopper a son tour, intrigué.

 _''- Bob ? Quesqu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? ''_

 **'' - Je serais le grain de folie qui guidera tes pas a travers le temps. ''**

Le mage sourit a son compagnon, et reprends sa route calmement, avant de reprendre, avec amusement.

 **'' - Après tout, n'est-ce pas la folie qui a guider nos pas jusqu'ici ? ''**

* * *

Et voilà =3 "Jamais" est officiellement finie =3

Le chapitre bonus arrivera donc Dimanche, si j'ai eu le temps de finir... ( Je vais faire de mon mieux )

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! ... Et les cookies aussi !


	5. Tranches de vie

**Bonsoir mes bichons =3**

 **Actuellement, j'ai très mal aux yeux, et ma motivation est proche de zéro... Je vous poste enfin le chapitre Bonus, que j'ai fini hier, mais pas eu le temps de corriger (parce que oui, j'ai pris en compte vos commentaires sur mon orthographes, donc j'ai fait au mieux ).**

 **Le chapitre est très long, mais je dois avouer que l'écrire m'a énormément plus ! Les différentes tranches ont étés écrites de manière indépendantes, et dans le désordre, du coup, la cohérence des quelques périodes sont normalement respectés °°**

 **Enfin, merci encore a Mina Jenkins pour ses avis tout au long de l'écriture =3 Et a chacun d'entre vous pour les reviews !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =3 Enjoy it ~**

* * *

Une main ganté de cuir était tendue vers le sol, en direction d'une silhouette recroquevillé dans la poussière. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que cendre et flamme, mort et chaos. La créature n'avait d'humaine que sa taille. Du reste, elle était recouverte d'écailles rouges et aucune parcelle de peau ne semblait pouvoir percer la carapace. Ses mains avaient, en guise d'ongles, des longues griffes noires, légèrement recourbés, semblable a celle d'un rapace. Dans son dos, deux grandes ailes de chauve-souris rouges, déchirés, pendaient maladroitement dans la poussière. Ses cheveux, qui avait du, à une époque, être d'un chaleureux marrons, étaient désormais couvert de sang séché, de terre et de poussière. Entre les mèches, des cornes noires, légèrement torsadés, avaient poussées. Son visage était, comme sa chevelure, couvert de terre et de sang, ainsi que d'écailles rouges, comme le reste de son corps. Il avait des canines jaunâtres, bien trop longues pour un humain. Et ses yeux étaient rouges, avec des pupilles verticales, semblable a celle d'un félin.

Mais, malgré l'apparence répugnante de l'être, la personne penchée au dessus pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux, un profond désespoir, dissimulé par une forte folie. Il discernait sur ses joues les sillons clairs de larmes, de souffrance, et peut-être de rage. Mais, même dans la situation actuelle, l'hérésie semblait se tenir le plus loin possible de son opposant, vaillant à ne pas pouvoir le blesser, conscient de sa situation, et de cette chance inespéré qui s'offrait a lui. La main tendue vers lui se fit plus insistante, créant une réaction de peur chez le monstre, qui, pourtant, se calma en entendant l'homme lui parler calmement. Il ne discernait pas tout, mais il semblait réellement qu'on ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Une phrase, spécifiquement, se grava à jamais dans la mémoire de la créature. _''Viens avec moi. Je serais ta raison perdue.''_ Et il avait saisi avec crainte la main tendue, espérant au plus profond de lui, que cette personne, qu'il était sûr de connaître, saurait l'aider à sortir de cette noirceur qui colorait sa vie depuis... Toujours... ?

* * *

Théo lança un regard à son compagnon, endormi à même le sol dans ses couvertures. Il l'avait retrouvé quelques mois plutôt, après que, dans élan de pure folie, son pouvoir eut rasé une partie, heureusement déserte cette fois-ci, du Cratère. Quand l'homme avait accepté de le suivre, avec une certaine hésitation, il s'était empressé de quitter la zone, pour le mettre à l'abri de toute recherche, mettant plusieurs jours de cheval entre le lieu de la catastrophe, et eux. Avait ensuite commencé le pire.

Tout d'abord, Théo avait du faire face aux crises récurrentes du mage, qui hurlait à s'en détruire la gorge, brûlant absolument tout ce qui pouvait passer à sa porté, et manquant, plus d'une fois, de tuer le paladin, qui avait hérité de sacrés brûlures par la main du demi-diable. Bien évidement, Théo avait remarqué, après quelques crises, que son armure semblait mettre le démon dans une rage incontrôlable. Ce n'était guère étonnant quand on savait que l'Église de la Lumière avait causé la folie, et la fureur de l'entité. Après cette prise de conscience, il avait empaqueté l'intégralité de son armure et bouclier, pour éviter tout problème avec le diable. Il avait fallu des semaines de travail de confiance entre le mage et le guerrier, pour que lentement, les crises s'espacent, mais elles ne disparurent évidement pas. Des semaines sans la moindre parole pour le mage. Uniquement des hurlements.

Les crises n'avaient pas été le seul problème qu'avait heurté le paladin avec le démon. L'apparence permanente du plus jeune empêchait Théo de se déplacer pour le mettre en sécurité, sachant qu'il était recherché. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire à se sujet, et l'avait délaissé, remarquant que plus les crises s'étaient espacés, plus son apparence était redevenue humaine. Les écailles avaient été les premières à disparaître sous la peau du mage. Certaines zones avaient été plus longues à s'effacer, notamment, le visage et les mains. Avaient suivi les griffes, qui, lentement, avaient fini par être oubliées, laissant les mains du mage sensibles et ensanglantées. Par la suite, les ailes étaient parties, subitement, au beau milieu d'une crise, laissant le dos du démon douloureux. Elles n'avaient pas réapparu, au soulagement du paladin. Puis, les cornes avaient retrouvé leurs places d'origines sous le crâne du jeune mage.

Sautant sur l'occasion, le paladin avait profité de l'apparence presque humaine du démon pour se remettre en mouvement, évitant un maximum les grandes villes, et ne traversant les petits villages qu'en cas de nécessité. Les crocs avaient disparu sans qu'il n'y prête réellement attention, soucieux de l'état mental du mage, qui, malgré le nombre de crise réduite, ne parlait toujours pas. De plus, il ne semblait pas capable de rester concentré plus de quelques secondes, son esprit s'évadant, des que le paladin cessait de l'occuper.

Finalement, le problème le moins agaçant avait été la peur des contactes par le jeune mage, qui, avait été assez rapidement chassée par les efforts de Théo. C'est d'ailleurs grâce a ses contactes que les crises avaient prises de l'écart. La présence chaleureuse d'une personne aidait indéniablement le démon à rester maître de lui-même. Ainsi, ils s'étaient habitués à dormir ensemble, et Bob cherchait souvent le contacte du paladin, s'étant trouvé un amour fou pour les cheveux inégaux du guerrier. Lumière jouait également un très bon rôle, le mage, retrouvant lentement conscience de lui-même, prenant soin de l'animal, qui devenait un anti-stress quand le paladin s'absentait.

Finalement, il avait fallu plus de six mois pour que la magie du mage, jusque là absente, sûrement dû au traumatisme, ne réapparaisse enfin.

* * *

Brasier apparu si spontanément devant Théo, que se dernier avait lâché le mage endormi dans ses bras, qui avait fait une chute douloureuse dans l'herbe humide, et était resté sonné, le réveil ayant était brutal. Il avait posé un regard interrogateur sur le Paladin, qui, arme en main, lui avait désigné Brasier, poussant le mage à tourner la tête vers la monture qui fixait son maître en silence. Pendant une seconde Théo avait eu l'impression que l'animal certes curieux, allait finir par partir, les laissant tranquille. Cependant, un certain mage se jetant au cou de l'animal n'était pas dans ses plans et le fit sursauter. Il resserra la main sur son épée, surveillant l'animal qui se laissait câliner par le mage.

Alors qu'il allait faire remarquer au démon qu'il faudrait peut-être se bouger, la crinière et la queue de l'animal s'embrassèrent de flammes jaunes vives, et il s'ébroua, surprenant Théo. Et Bob continuait de câliner l'animal, front contre front, ne semblant pas surpris. Quand il se recula, il perçut le regard perplexe du paladin et lui sourit doucement, cherchant à lui expliquer ce que signifiait l'apparition de cet animal infernal. Il fallut de longues minutes pour finalement faire comprendre au paladin que l'animal lui appartenait. Et ce fut Théo qui signala à Bob que son apparition devait annoncer le retour de sa magie. Il l'avait regretté quand ce dernier avait commencé à jouer avec, apparemment ravi du retour de son énergie magique. Mais il devait avouer que voir le mage aussi heureux l'avait agréablement soulagé.

* * *

Finalement, les yeux rouges du démon finirent par disparaître quand Bob se décida enfin à parler, après des mois de silence. Les premiers mots avaient été hésitant, timides, écorchés. Mais finalement, après une longue semaine, il n'avait plus eu aucun problème. Certes, il ne parlait pas énormément, ne répondant qu'aux questions que lui posait le paladin.

La première fois qu'il avait pris la parole de lui-même, il avait raconté sa vision des choses à Théo. Ils étaient couchés dans l'herbe chaude, et le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Bob s'était étalé dans l'herbe, puis avait refusé de bouger, obligeant le paladin à monter le camp ici même, puis lorsqu'il était passé à proximité, le mage l'avait fait basculer dans l'herbe à ses cotés. S'il était resté silencieux un long moment, les mots avaient fini par couler, fluides, doux, mais indéniablement hésitant. Il savait que le guerrier aurait du mal à comprendre, mais, après tant de temps ensemble, il ne pouvait que parler. De toutes ses couleurs qui avaient pris le soin de définir son monde. Depuis son emprisonnement, bientôt trois ans auparavant, il avait défini son monde en couleur. Il avait parlé principalement du noir. Elle semblait représenter pour lui la solitude, et la folie. Était par la suite venue le rouge. Il l'avait associé au démon colérique qui partageait son âme. Avec autant de teinte que son démon. Il avait défini, dans les grandes lignes, le sens de quelques couleurs, qui avaient, par la suite, en compagnie de nombreuses autres, prises une place constante dans son vocabulaire, et dans ses pensées, servant à exprimer des sentiments, des émotions, des sensations qu'il ne savait plus d'écrire autrement.

La surprise passé, Théo avait écouté, laissant le mage parler dans le silence de la nuit tombante, et retenant le moindre mot que lui adressait le mage. Par la suite, il avait appris à analyser et décrypter toute les couleurs du mage, teintes par teintes, tons par tons, nuances par nuances. Par moment, le mage le surprenait encore par de nouvelles couleurs, définissant autant de facettes de sa personnalité, d'émotions, et de ressentis qu'il ne savait plus transmettre autrement.

* * *

Mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas une simple histoire de rédemption, ou de folie et raison. Tout aurait été beaucoup trop simple pour les deux partenaires. Les choses avaient fini par évoluer vers un point de non retour. Les arabesques avaient été si douces, si subtiles, si naturelles, qu'ils n'avaient pu se sortir de cette situation, qu'ils avaient, finalement, avec une certaine difficulté pour Théo, accepté. Bob n'avait pas été surpris que les choses en arrivent là. A vrai dire, la surprise réelle du guerrier l'avait bien faire rire.

La première fois qu'ils échangèrent un baiser, Théo voulait absolument faire taire la chose bruyante que pouvait parfois devenir le mage. Et, ironiquement, Bob avait dit qu'il ne se tairait que si le guerrier l'embrassait. Bob avait été surpris de sentir les lèvres du paladin sur les siennes, chaudes et douces. Il l'avait fermé pour le reste de la soirée, complètement bloqué par les sentiments réveillés par cet innocent baiser qui ne représentait rien pour Théo.

La deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, l'initiative vint à nouveau du paladin. Le mage venait de sortir d'un cauchemar particulièrement sanglant, rappelant à sa mémoire ses souvenirs de ses années d'errances. Théo, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, n'arrivait pas à calmer le mage en larme et tremblant. A cours d'idée, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles brûlantes du mage, qui s'était immédiatement calmé, par la force des choses.

Les deux fois suivantes, ce fut l'initiative de Bob. Et Théo n'en su, sans aucun doute, jamais rien. La première des deux fois, le soleil venait de se lever, et le mage observait le paladin endormis contre lui, paisible. Il n'avait pas sut résister. Ses lèvres s'étaient posés doucement sur celle du guerrier, à peine un frôlement, mais qui pourtant, avait laissé le mage étrangement dans la lune.

La seconde fois, ils se trouvaient dans une auberge, pour la nuit. Le paladin s'était endormis a peine la tête posé sur l'oreiller. Le mage avait, en se glissant contre lui, posé ses yeux sur ses lèvres, et l'envie l'avait repris, presque innocente. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres avaient à nouveau goûter à celles de Théo.

La cinquième fois, les deux avaient parfaitement conscience de ce que cela allait impliquer pour la suite. Ils étaient sur la route, juchés sur le dos de Lumière. Théo tenait d'une main les rênes de sa monture, même si cette dernière n'en avait pas besoin, et de l'autre main tenait le mage par la taille. Ce dernier était dos à la route, la tête reposant contre le torse du paladin, et somnolant depuis le début du trajet. Il avait fini par se réveiller, et forcement, la discussion s'était engagée, tranquille, sans véritablement d'objectif. Puis, le paladin avait saisit le châtain qui s'agitait par le menton. Ils s'étaient observés en silence pendant quelques secondes, avant que finalement leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent, et leur yeux ne se ferment. De l'avis de Bob, Théo était l'initiateur du baiser. De l'avis du paladin, c'était la faute du démon.

La sixième fois, ils s'embrassèrent naturellement, spontanément. Et recommencèrent toutes les fois suivantes avec le même plaisir.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'égarer son regard dans la pièce pour le savoir. Malgré tout, ses doigts tâtonnèrent sur la place vide et froide à ses cotés, dans l'espoir vain de récupérer un peu de chaleur. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Surtout pas. C'était un comble quand même ! Comment ce paladin de pacotille qui le traînait partout depuis plus d'un an pouvait-il être devenu aussi important dans sa vie ? Bob se redressa précipitamment pour étudier la pièce du regard. Elle n'était pas très grande, ce n'était qu'une simple chambre d'auberge. Et comme il l'avait sentit en ouvrant les yeux, il était seul.

Avec l'angoisse latente qui suivait chacun de ses réveils solitaires, le demi-diable posa lentement ses pieds nus sur le sol de bois, glacial sous sa peau brûlante. Il se leva, toujours avec une lenteur calculé, et fit quelques pas hésitant, la main contre le mur froid en guise de support. Les yeux chocolats délaissèrent le sol pour remonter, suivant un chemin erratique, et finirent par s'immobiliser en rencontrant leur reflet dans un miroir accrocher au mur.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il allait mieux. Comment aurait-il put en être différemment ? Il avait retrouvé, après un long moment, une apparence humaine. On ne discernait plus rien du démon qu'il était devenu des années plutôt, après un enfermement douloureux qui lui avait coûté sa raison, et son humanité, si hardiment retrouvé. Son corps ne portait plus aucune trace d'écailles rougeâtres. Ses mains n'avaient plus de griffes noires en guises d'ongles. Non, ce n'étaient plus que des mains parfaitement humaines. Pas d'ailes rouges, semblable a celles de chauve-souris. Pas plus que de cornes en ivoire noire, ou de queue de reptile. Même ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur aspect d'origine. Plus une goutte de rouge dans l'océan chocolat. Et des pupilles parfaitement rondes. Qui plus est, par la force des choses, il avait repris du poids, et n'avait plus la peau sur les os. Il était toujours maigre, mais ça allait en s'améliorant. La seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, c'était ses cheveux. Voilà quelques temps qu'il ne les avait pas coupé. Ils ne tombaient plus sur ses épaules, mais bien plus bas, en dessous de ses omoplates. Pour le moment, ils étaient vaguement tressés, sûrement pour la nuit, mais des mèches sortaient désormais dans tout les sens.

Perdu dans sa contemplation et ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas immédiatement qu'on lui parlait. Jusqu'à se qu'une main ne se pose doucement sur son épaule. À ce moment, il se retourna vivement, posant un regard paniqué sur le propriétaire de la main. ''C'est moi.'' Reconnaissant la personne devant ses yeux, il pris le temps de retrouver une respiration plus calme. Lentement, apaisé par la présence de son compagnon, la panique et l'angoisse s'évaporèrent progressivement. Il se laissa guider par la main chaude posée sur son épaule, puis dans son dos. À nouveau, il se trouva couché dans le lit froid, lové dans la chaleur apaisante. **'' Ou était-tu... ?''** murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux se fermaient lentement a nouveau. _''Chercher de l'eau.''_ Entendit-il alors que le sommeil l'entraînait dans ses voilages.

Et cette fois, quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il n'était pas seul. La présence rassurante contre lui permit un réveil calme et sans crise de panique, comme celle qui avait failli le submerger, quelques heures plutôt. Il posa son regard sur la personne encore endormis face à lui. Seulement quelques secondes. Le temps d'apercevoir un visage doux dans le sommeil, et indéniablement beau. Puis, à nouveau, son esprit s'évada, bien loin de son corps. Dans un océan comme les yeux clos face à lui. Dans une marée de couleur qu'il sera jamais le seul à percevoir.

Son esprit était volage. Jamais il ne se fixait, ne s'arrêtait. Voilà des années maintenant. Quand la folie l'avait saisit, au fond d'une cellule de pierre. Quand sa voix s'était cassée contre les murs dans des hurlements déchirant. Quand son esprit s'était brisé dans la solitude. Jamais. Continuellement en mouvement, emplis de pensés, d'émotions, et surtout, de couleur. Des fois, son compagnon ne le comprenait pas. Bob parlait. De couleurs. De nuances. De teintes. On croyait entendre un peintre, passionné par sa dernière œuvre. Mais il savait que c'était plus compliqué pour le demi-diable. Il décrivait son monde, tel qu'il le voyait. Pour lui, tout n'était que différence de tons.

Un simple mouvement, et une respiration qui s'accéléra légèrement tirèrent le démon de son monde de silence et de vide. Lentement, avec peine, les yeux hagards se posèrent lentement dans les orbes bleus qui le fixait. _''Bien dormis ?''_ Simple hochement de tête. Pas de cauchemar, pas de crise de panique. Une bonne nuit en somme. Chose bien rare quand ils prenaient le temps de dormir dans une auberge. Le mage ne supportait plus les environnements clôt. Un comble pour un citadin, n'est-ce pas ? Quand le brun se leva, il attira inévitablement le regard du diable, dont l'esprit s'était envolé une nouvelle fois. Puis, à son tour, il se redressa doucement, posant un pied après l'autre sur le sol définitivement trop froid a son goût. Puis il calqua ses mouvements sur ceux de l'autre homme, et s'habilla. Vêtu, il s'approcha pour prendre le temps de fixer les lanières de l'armure dans le dos de son compagnon. Puis, il le délaissa pour détacher la tresse qui retenait ses cheveux, dans l'optique de la refaire. Mal a l'aise, il tira un rire à son complice, qui vint prendre le temps de refaire le tressage, et de le fixer avec un ruban jaune.

Enfin équipé, le duo quitta l'auberge qui les avait accueilli le temps d'une nuit. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, après un passage par les écuries pour récupérer leur monture, ils étaient en selle, et s'élançaient dans les terres profondes du Cratère, loin de la civilisation. Le brun se tourna légèrement, pour observer le mage en croupe, qui s'accrochait à lui par la taille, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement grisé par la vitesse de la jument dont le galop dévorait le chemin à toute vitesse. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, l'animal ralentis progressivement, pour prendre une allure plus lente, et durable. Le sourire ne quitta aucunement le visage du demi-diable. _'' Bob, tu...''_ commença le plus vieux en se tournant à nouveau, légèrement. **''Jaune d'or Théo. Jaune d'or.''** Bien entendu. Théo connaissait la signification de cette couleur. Alors il laissa le mage s'appuyer dans son dos, la joue contre son armure, et fermer les yeux, pour laisser son esprit s'envoler, encore et toujours.

* * *

Un bruit dans les fourrés tira le demi-diable de ses pensés volages. Les orbes chocolats se posèrent sur le paysage alors qu'un lapin détalait sous les sabot de Lumière. La lumière du soleil inondait la foret de magnifique reflet. Toujours plus de teintes pour agrandir la palette du jeune mage. Il se redressa. Tapota doucement sur l'épaule du Paladin. **'' On peut marcher ? ''** Et le plus vieux lui accorda, immobilisant la jument de l'inquisition. Les deux hommes se laissèrent glisser au sol, et encore une fois, Théo pris les devant, tenant Lumière par la bride. Balthazar flânait lentement derrière lui, folâtrant. Il s'arrêtait pour observer une plante. Puis reprenait sa marche, l'esprit emplis de réflexion. Théo savait qu'il n'avait pas à parler. Juste attendre que le diable commence.

Depuis bientôt un ans qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, ils avaient appris beaucoup de chose l'un de l'autre.

Bob avait découvert qu'il y avait un homme au cœur tendre sous l'armure de plaque.

Théo appris la patience.

Bob profita du silence agréable.

Théo s'initia aux innombrables couleurs du monde.

Bob retrouva la sérénité.

Théo découvris l'homme brisé. Et son démon.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Bob pris subitement la parole, peut-être quelques secondes plus tard, peut-être des heures après. **''Turquoise''** . Simplement. Et c'était suffisant. Suffisant quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, et que l'angoisse pris le diable à la gorge. Suffisant quand il se recroquevilla près des flammes douces. Suffisant quand il s'endormit avec difficulté dans les bras du paladin. Mais définitivement insuffisant quand un cauchemar envahis son monde de songe, l'envahissant de noir. Quand un sanglot déchirant tira le plus vieux de son sommeil léger, et qu'il entrepris d'apaiser le sommeil torturé du diable.

Quand les larmes se calmèrent enfin, le regard du paladin rencontra celui du mage tremblant dans ses bras. Pas besoin de poser la question, même lui, il savait. _'' Noir de Jais...''_ Et le plus jeune acquiesça en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. A un moment ou un autre, Bob s'était rendormis, bercé par les flammes, et la respiration calme du guerrier qui veillait, passant une main dans les cheveux doux du mage. Par moment, Théo disait qu'il était sur le chemin de la rédemption. Dans ses moments la, bien souvent, le demi-diable riait aux éclats, et lui donnait du Bleu Roi. Et quand il s'expliquait, il avait l'impression de dire des bêtises. Après tout... L'Église de la lumière avait brisé l'esprit du mage. Alors c'était à lui, membre de cette même église de recoller les morceaux. Et toujours, Bob riait. Mais donnait d'autres couleurs. Au début, c'était du Rouge. Sang, très souvent. Puis couleur Feu. Désormais, quand ils leur arrivaient d'en parler, le mage donnait du Vert Pomme. Parfois du Vert Anis. Et une fois, du Vert Prairie.

* * *

Le bruit de la ville attira le regard égaré du demi-diable. Installé sur le dos de sa monture de flamme, il leva la tête, pour poser ses yeux chocolats sur la cité non loin. L'agitation des voyageurs sur le chemin de terre ne rassura pas le plus jeune, qui ralentis sa monture, pour se porter aux cotés de son compagnon de voyage. Les flammes de Brasier prirent une teinte de bleu nuit, écho aux sentiments de son invocateur. Et Théo sourit au mage, lui promettant qu'ils ne feraient qu'acheter des provisions dans cette ville bien trop bruyante. La main fine du diable s'accrocha légèrement à la crinière de son cheval, alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Les regards se posaient sur cet étrange duo qui traversait lentement les rues. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Un inquisiteur de la Lumière en armure, monté sur une forte jument, ça attirait les regards. Mais malgré ça, on ne pouvait rater la personne qui l'accompagnait. Un mage, sur le dos d'un animal fait de flamme. Les yeux ne lâchaient plus le binôme, qui ignoraient les regards insistants, remplissant leurs sacs de selles de provisions, et ajoutant à leurs affaires des capes de fourrures. Bien loin de tout ça, ils finissaient de traverser la ville pour s'éloigner des humains, auquel Bob était devenu si réfractaire. Sortit des murs d'enceinte, les animaux s'élancèrent au galop, laissant la ville et les habitants loin dans leur sillage.

C'est désormais d'un pas tranquille que les chevaux avançaient dans la nuit qui tombait lentement sur le Cratère. Le froid ne gênait pas les deux compagnons, enroulés dans leurs capes de fourrures. Ils cherchaient des yeux un endroit ou poser leur campement pour la nuit. Et ils finirent par trouver leur bonheur dans une petite clairière non loin du chemin de terre. Les pas de leurs montures obliquèrent vers la zone, et le duo s'empressa de monter le camp tant qu'il faisait encore jour. Un tas de bois s'embrasa vivement. Et les voilà assis cote à cote face aux flammes douces qui éclairait légèrement la clairière.

Un bruit de sabot attira l'attention des deux aventuriers, qui posèrent les yeux sur le chemin à quelques mètres de leur campement, et ils purent voir deux personnages marchant tranquillement, tenant un animal par la bride. Ils semblaient aussi surpris de tomber sur le campement que les autres de croiser du monde sur ses routes sauvages. Vivement, l'un des deux, un nain au curieux bras métallique s'excusa de les avoir importunés. Bob et Théo échangèrent un regard incertain. Puis, finalement, le paladin proposa aux deux arrivants de partager leur campement pour la nuit, les contrées n'étant guère sure.

Bien vite, le quatuor fut assis autour du feu qui s'agitait sous le léger vent. Le mage ne prêtait aucune attention aux autres, le regard fixé dans les flammes avec lesquelles il jouait tranquillement, son esprit envolé bien loin. Théo pris donc le rôle de faire les présentations.

 _'' - Voici Bob Lennon, Pyromage de la Tour Rouge. Et je suis Théodore de Silverberg, Paladin-Inquisiteur de la Lumière. ''_

Le duo hocha la tête en guise de salut, avant que le nain ne prennes à son tour la parole en désignant son compagnon.

'' - Shinddha Kory, Archer, et je me nomme Grunlek Von Krayn, artisan.''

Le nom du demi-homme attira l'attention de Bob, qui posa doucement ses yeux chocolats sur lui, intrigué. Il attira l'attention du rôdeur, qui lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Mal a l'aise, le mage se leva vivement pour se diriger vers les montures, fuyant les regards, parmi lesquelles Brasier broutait tranquillement, flammes éteintes. Théo suivit du regard son compagnon, qui s'occupait désormais de son invocation, les mains tremblantes. Shinddha et Grunlek échangèrent un regard perplexe sous l'étrangeté de la scène. Mais le paladin qui repris la discussion le plus normalement du monde les éloigna du mage isolé dans ses pensés.

Ce fut le bruit de branchages qui craquèrent qui attira l'attention de Théo, qui posa la main sur la garde de son épée, cherchant des yeux le demi-diable dans l'obscurité. Son mouvement alerta les deux autres. Le rôdeur saisit son arc, et tendit la corde vierge de flèche. Le nain, pour sa part, arma son arbalète de poing. Les bruits étaient toujours présent, et le paladin ne discernait même pas la présence du mage. _''Brasier, Lumière.''_ À cette injonction, la crinière et la queue de Brasier s'enflammèrent vivement, offrant une zone de clarté autour de l'animal qui se dirigea vivement vers son invocateur, à quelques pas de lui, les mains dans les crins de Lumière, qui ferma vivement les yeux sous l'afflux lumineux. _''Bob, approche.''_ La monture de l'inquisition se dirigea vers son maître, et le diable la suivit, les doigts emmêlés dans sa crinière blanche, et les yeux clôt. _''Nous ne sommes pas seul. Fais attention.''_

Bob ouvrit les yeux au moment ou les brigands surgissaient des sous bois. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux. Le quatuor s'était mis dos a dos. Mais le mage était inquiet. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu. Il posa ses pupilles verticales et ses yeux rouges sur les brigands en face de lui. Ses mains furent prises d'un léger tremblement, qui se calma quand il entendit le démon dans son esprit. _**''Je suis avec toi Balthazar, tout ira bien.''**_

Alors que Théo se jetait à la rencontre des brigands les plus proches, bouclier en avant, Bob aperçu l'archer tirer flèche de glace sur flèche de glace. A ses cotés, le nain se battait aux poings, couvrant son partenaire. Le mage se rappela alors qu'il était le partenaire de Théo, et que c'était à lui de couvrir le paladin inconscient qui s'occupait de lui. Lentement, secondé par son démon, il pris le contrôle des flammes dans son dos, et les entraîna, d'un mouvement de main, contre les adversaires du guerrier au bouclier. Les brigands poussèrent un cri de surprise en voyant les flammes animés d'une volonté propre. Théo fut tout autant surpris, n'ayant pas vu Bob utiliser son pouvoir offensif depuis bien longtemps. Débarrassé de ses adversaires, il glissa un regard vers le mage, et croisa son regard démoniaque. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils quand il lui adressa un sourire calme, et déplaça sagement les flammes à leur place d'origine, alors que le dernier brigand tombait sous une flèche de givre.

La nuit était à nouveau calme et silencieuse. Les aventuriers se cherchèrent du regard en récupérant leurs affaires pour déplacer le campement loin des cadavres. Bob laissa Théo déplacer leurs affaires, l'esprit bien loin, en pleine réflexion, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité des étoiles. Il sursauta légèrement quand le paladin le poussa doucement vers le nouveau campement, et se laissa asseoir près des branchages, qu'il alluma sagement. En face de lui, Shinddha lui adressa un regard neuf, et curieux, alors que Grunlek s'adressa a lui, le faisant sursauter.

'' - Donc vous êtes pyromage ? C'est étonnant de pouvoir manipuler le feu de cette manière. ''

Bob hocha la tête avec un léger sourire poli, puis dirigea son regard vers les flammes. Le reflet du feu dans les orbes chocolats du demi-diable permettait de dissimuler les éclats rouges qui s'immisçaient par moment, ou d'ignorer les pupilles qui s'étiraient légèrement de temps en temps. La discussion repris entre les trois autres, laissant le mage jouer avec une petite flamme qu'il volait dans le feu, la faisant courir entre ses doigts, sans même la regarder. Il ne repris contacte avec la réalité qu'au moment ou arriva la question des tours de gardes. D'habitudes, ils n'en faisaient pas, sachant que le démon de Bob les alerterait. Mais, avec la présence des étrangers, ils ne pourraient pas y couper. Ainsi, Shinddha pris le premier tour, allant s'installer sur une pierre, non loin du feu, pour garder une vue d'ensemble sur le campement. Son compagnon s'enroula dans ses couvertures près du feu, et s'endormit bien vite. Quant a lui, Théo s'enroula dans son sac de couchage de l'autre coté des flammes. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Bob vint s'installer à coté de lui, mais en laissant une certaine distance entre eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Shin venait réveiller Grunlek pour son tour de garde, il put remarquer que leurs compagnons temporaires étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre. Bien qu'un peu étonné, il savait que ça ne le concernait pas, et réveilla donc son partenaire. Ce dernier pris la place du rôdeur sur le rocher qu'il utilisait quelques minutes auparavant. Rien ne perturba la nuit. Seulement les craquements réguliers du bois dans les flammes, et les pas des chevaux dans l'herbe humide.

Quand vint le tour de Grunlek de réveiller le Paladin, son regard tomba sur deux orbes rouges qui le suivaient lentement. Il s'approcha du guerrier, près a se défendre, mais le mage se contenta de l'observer, toujours appuyé contre son compagnon, le laissant réveiller le plus vieux. Théo émergea quand le nain le secoua, et en silence, il pris à son tour place sur la roche plate, peu surpris de sentir Bob le rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes, pour s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il tourna la tête vers lui, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du démon, rouges et légèrement lumineux. Passant une main dans les cheveux du mage, il l'attira contre lui, reposant son regard dans les fourrés silencieux.

La discussion fini par s'engager entre le duo, à l'initiative du diable, comme toujours. Il parlait de son envie de se rendre dans un lieu précis. Un lieu qui tordis le cœur du paladin, qui l'écouta pourtant jusqu'au bout. Mais l'infime modification dans la respiration de Théo attira le regard rouge du diable, qui posa sa main sur sa joue, lentement, lisant la tristesse dans les yeux océans. ''Désolé... Nous n'irons pas alors.'' Il laissa ses doigts glisser lentement sur la peau du paladin, puis passer dans son cou, pour finalement se perdre dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Le guerrier hocha simplement la tête en continuant de caresser les mèches du mage, le regard perdu dans les sous-bois environnants. Soucieux de ne pas laisser son ami dans cette mélancolie, le demi-diable recommença à parler, évoquant des anecdotes sur son enfance, ou ses voyages. Bob ne parlait pas souvent de son enfance, de ses années d'études à l'Académie de la Tour Rouge, ou même de sa vie en soit. Oh, bien sur, il en avait déjà beaucoup raconté à Théo, qui avait fait le même geste en retour. Comment aurait-il put en être autrement, puisque c'était ce passé qui avait fait du mage ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais certaines de ses petites aventures faisaient sourire le paladin, dont la tristesse disparaissait rapidement, à la joie de Bob.

* * *

Le soleil qui dépassait la cime des arbres couvris de lumière le campement calme et réveilla les occupants. Bien vite, sur les restes du feu, Grunlek prépara un repas pour ses compagnons temporaires. L'odeur agréable tira Bob de son sommeil, dans les bras du paladin, qui posa un regard mal réveillé, mais indéniablement humain, sur le coin ou se trouvait le nain et son compagnon. Théo rit légèrement en sentant le mage émerger difficilement contre lui, et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux. _''Debout Bob...''_ Le demi-diable bailla lentement, en se redressant, frottant légèrement ses yeux ensommeillés. **'' Flave ''** marmonna le mage en se laissant glisser du rocher pour s'étirer. Ce simple mot attira l'attention de Shinddha et Grunlek, qui, jusqu'à présent, étaient persuadés que le pyromage était muet, n'ayant pas décoché un mot depuis leur arrivé.

Théo sourit en se levant à la suite du diable, et s'étira à son tour en se dirigeant vers le feu de camp, saluant au passage leurs alliés d'une nuit. Bob se contenta de leur adresser un signe de tête, avec un petit sourire endormis, alors qu'il cherchait sa cape parmi les couvertures, commençant à avoir froid, puis les rejoignis prés du feu, enveloppé dans les chaudes fourrures. Le premier repas de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, les discussions allant de bon train. Le mage ne participait pas, mais se montrait plus intéressé que la veille, apaisé semblait-il.

Le repas fini, chacun plia ses affaires, et chargèrent leurs montures respectives. Brasier plia la patte, permettant à son invocateur de se hisser aisément sur son dos, avant de se redresser, et de rejoindre Lumière au petit trot. Shinddha monta sur leur animal pie, et pris Grunlek en croupe. Théo se tourna vers eux, tenant sa jument par la bride.

 _'' - Ou allez-vous maintenant ? ''_

Grunlek échangea quelques mots avec Shin, avant de répondre.

'' - Nous n'avons pas de destination précise. Et vous deux ? ''

 _'' - Quelque part vers la capitale, le chemin nous reviendra en route. ''_

Théo se hissa en selle, et s'apprêta à talonner sa monture quand Bob pris la parole, sourire aux lèvres.

 **'' - Ne pourrait-on pas faire un morceau de route ensemble ? ''**

Encore une fois, il attira les regards surpris des trois autres, et haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

'' - Pourquoi pas ? ''

Grunlek semblait approuver, après avoir échangé avec son compagnon de route. Ainsi, le quatuor pris la route ensemble, discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Bob ne semblait plus avoir le moindre à priori sur les deux inconnus, participant à la discussion avec un certain amusement.

 **'' - Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? ''** demanda-t-il, curieux.

'' - Quelques mois maintenant.'' Répondis doucement Shin, en lui lançant un regard amusé. '' Et vous deux ? ''

 **'' - Environ trois ans... ''** expliqua Bob évasivement en posant le regard sur le paladin chevauchant un peu devant eux. **'' Mais seulement un que nous voyageons ensemble. ''**

Les discussions continuèrent tranquillement, échangeant des anecdotes, des connaissances. Théo était soulagé de voir que Bob ne se murait pas dans un lourd silence, mais participait, souriant. Voyager en groupe changeait agréablement les choses pour tous. Voila longtemps que le mage et le guerrier avaient renoncer à voyager avec d'autres personnes, le diable les supportant difficilement. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec ce duo. Avec Grunlek, sans doute car ce n'était pas un homme. Pour Shinddha, c'était un grand mystère.

Ils prirent une pause lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, pour se nourrir un peu. Grunlek sembla prendre d'office le rôle de cuisinier du groupe, leur apprenant que dans ce domaine, Shin risquerai de tous les empoisonner. Théo admit alors à se moment qu'il ne ferait pas sûrement mieux, mais vendit allégrement Bob, en tant qu'assistant au nain, en déclarant qu'il cuisinait très bien mine de rien. C'est ainsi que le démon se trouva assis en compagnie du semi-homme, l'aidant dans sa tache. Les discussions allaient bon train, dans une ambiance joyeuse.

Pourtant, subitement, Bob redressa la tête vers les bois, posant ses yeux inhumains dans les ombres. Son mouvement brusque attira l'attention de ses trois compagnons, Grunlek et Shin pivotant vers lui avec interrogation, alors que Théo plongeait son regard dans les sous-bois à son tour, connaissant les habitudes de son ami. Il s'adressa à lui, sans bouger d'un cil. _''Combien Bob ?''_ Les orbes démoniaques du diable fouillèrent les fourrés. **''Beaucoup trop. Même a quatre ''** siffla le mage d'une voix rocailleuse et inhumaine, faisant sursauter leurs compagnons. Théo pris quelques secondes de réflexion, sachant les pupilles du démon le fixant, attendant son avis. Il fini par soupirer et se tourna vers Grunlek et Shin, inquiet. ''En selle. Vite. '' Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers les bêtes, mais le rôdeur s'immobilisa en remarquant l'absence de mouvement chez Bob. Théo ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de question, le hissant brutalement sur le dos de Givre, leur étalon pie, et lança l'animal au galop, avant de le suivre avec Lumière, jetant un dernier regard inquiet à l'adresse du mage.

Bob, lui, attendit que les hommes s'approchent de lui, toujours assis près du feu, remuant calmement le breuvage cuisant dans la marmite. Un homme s'adressa à lui, déclarant qu'il ne lui serait fait aucun mal si le mage les suivait sans se battre. Le diable ne répondit évidement pas, ayant déjà assimilé ses gens à des marchands d'humains et les ignora. Un des vendeurs, peu content, s'approcha du démon, attrapant son épaule violemment, avant de la lâcher en hurlant de douleur, cette dernière étant brûlante. Levant ses yeux rougeoyant vers le ciel, Bob se leva, secouant ses vêtements, et se tourna vers les marchants, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, à cause de la présence de longues canines au coin de ses lèvres. _**'' Vous allez mourir. ''**_ Signala le demi-diable avec une voix dédoublé et rocailleuse, alors que les flammes quittaient les mains baissés du mage pour s'attaquer aux hommes qui l'encerclaient.

Quand les premiers hurlements de douleur se firent entendre, Bob isola son esprit, laissant le démon s'amuser avec ses proies. Soucieux, ce dernier pris soin de protéger l'esprit de son alter-ego humain des images du carnage qu'il commettait à l'instant même. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, les flammes disparurent lentement, laissant des cadavres calcinés et quelques arbres brûlés. Le démon fit attention à ne pas déclencher un incendie que l'on mettrait sur le dos de son humain le cas échéant. Il ne fallait pas croire, le diable était véritablement attaché à son alter-ego, malgré les apparences qu'il se donnait auprès de lui. Bob avait fini par s'en rendre compte, et donnait, depuis, plus de liberté à son ''protecteur'' comme l'appelait des fois Théo avec ironie.

Des bruits de sabot attirèrent l'attention du jeune diable, qui se tourna spontanément vers l'origine, sur le qui-vive. Reconnaissant Théo et les nouveaux compagnons de son humain, il se détendit sensiblement. Il ne prêta guère attention aux regards surpris du semi-homme, et ceux, perdus, du demi-élémentaire. Il savait qu'il avait l'apparence de Bob, à quelques détails prés. Les yeux, les dents, les cornes, les joues et les griffes. Il était impossible de passer à coté de son appartenance démoniaque. Il posa son regard sur le paladin, qui, s'étant approché de lui, vérifiait son état physique, comme s'il était humain, lui tirant un sourire amusé, mais aussi ravi. C'était très rare que le démon puisse sortir complètement depuis que le guerrier s'occupait de Bob, l'empêchant de sombrer à nouveau dans la folie. Il avait compris que sa simple présence n'aidait pas son humain à se rétablir. Alors il se faisait discret, et soutenait vivement son humain, quand la folie menaçait de le reprendre. Qui plus est, il n'allait pas nier que lui même n'était pas sortit indemne des deux années de folie qui avait précédé l'entré du paladin dans leur vie, et que cet éloignement l'avait apaisé, autant que Bob, leurs vies étant étroitement liés. Finalement, l'attente avait porté ses fruits, et périodiquement, lors de combat ou Théo et son humain ne pouvait s'en sortir seul, on avait fait appelle à lui, avec confiance.

Il sursauta quand le guerrier le secoua légèrement, le sortant de ses pensés. Son esprit était aussi distrait que celui de Bob. _'' Tout va bien Philippe ?''_ La voix inquiète du paladin tira à nouveau le démon de ses pensés errantes, et il hocha la tête, se laissant aller contre le torse du plus vieux, qui, surpris, referma son emprise sur le dos du démon. _''Philippe... ?''_ Il le sentit trembler légèrement dans ses bras, et devina que Bob reprenait lentement le contrôle de son corps. La disparition lente des cornes confirma l'idée du paladin. Il attendit que le mage eu cessé de trembler pour l'écarter de lui et poser son regard dans celui, humain, du demi-diable, le forçant à le fixer. _'' Comment tu te sens Bob ? ''_ Le plus jeune se secoua, réfléchissant à la question quelques secondes, analysant l'état de son corps. Épuisé. Et pas extrêmement bien tout compte fait... **'' Flave... Et un peu Sauge aussi... ''** La pâleur de sa peau confirmait qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Théo guida Bob jusqu'à Lumière, et le laissa se hisser en selle avant de se tourner vers leur compagnons, qui avaient récupéré ce qui n'avait pas brûler et les attendaient. Le paladin soupira, comprenant qu'il allait falloir leur donner des explications plus tôt que prévu... Il se hissa derrière le mage, qui se lova contre lui, puis s'endormit, et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Une fois sur que son protégé dormait paisiblement, il posa son regard sur Brasier, qui trottinait près de lui, pour garder un œil sur son invocateur. Des fois, Théo était persuadé que Philippe devait utiliser l'animal pour surveiller Bob. Mais jusqu'à présent cependant, il n'avait aucune preuve. Il porta ensuite ses yeux de l'autre coté, sur Givre et ses cavaliers.

 _'' - Je vous écoutes. ''_ commença-t-il, veillant sur son partenaire.

'' - C'est un demi-diable, n'est-ce pas ? '' demanda calmement Shinddha, apparemment curieux, et pas dérangé pour un sous. Théo hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

'' - Ce qui m'étonne le plus,'' avoua Grunlek, légèrement surpris, mais pas gêné non plus. '' C'est qu'un demi-diable et un Inquisiteur de la Lumière voyagent ensemble sans s'entre-tuer.''

 _'' - Ça ne vous gènes pas plus que ça ? ''_ S'étonna Théo, décidant de ne pas répondre à la question indirecte de Grunlek, sans l'avis de Bob.

Shin eu un léger rire, attirant le regard surpris du paladin et celui doux du nain.

'' - Bob a déjà deviné ce que je suis. '' Se contenta de répondre énigmatiquement l'archer, jetant un coup d'œil au mage endormis. '' Cependant, il est de rumeur que les demi-diables sont incontrôlables... Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être si... problématique... ?'' continua-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

 _'' - Non, plus maintenant. Bob et Philippe ont un lien particulier depuis qu'ils...''_ Théo ne fini pas sa phrase, glapissant légèrement et baissa les yeux, rencontrant ceux du mage installé devant lui, qui venait de planter ses doigts dans sa gorge d'un mouvement sec, visiblement mécontent.

 **''- Théo, si tu finis cette phrase, je veillerai personnellement que tu ne puisses plus jamais dire le moindre mot. ''**

Le paladin lâcha le mage, massant sa gorge et se dernier leva les yeux vers les deux autres, Grunlek cachant difficilement un rire amusé par la situation, et Shinddha les observant tour à tour, semblant en pleine réflexion. Bob n'avait pas besoin d'être dans son esprit pour savoir à quoi il devait penser. Ainsi, au moment ou l'archer ouvrit la bouche, Bob l'interrompit, le pointant du doigt.

 **'' - Réfléchis avant de parler ! Ma menace vaut aussi pour la question que tu vas sans doute poser. ''**

Shin referma la bouche, réfléchissant un instant si la question en valait réellement la peine. Finalement, il haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

'' - Comment tu as su ? '' demanda-t-il, curieux quand même un peu.

 **'' - Parce que c'est une question évidente. Et que la réponse l'est aussi. ''** sourit le mage en caressant l'encolure de Brasier, marchant a coté de lui.

La suite de la route se passa dans un calme tranquille, ponctué de quelques rires. Tout allait bien.

* * *

Ils avaient partagés de nombreux baisers aussi différents que semblables, et chacun d'entre eux avait ses préférés, qu'ils aimaient reproduire, avec ou sans l'accord de l'autre.

L'un des plus beaux dont Balthazar se souvenait, était aussi l'un des plus stéréotypés. Mais il restait un magnifique souvenir pour le mage. La scène lui revenait naturellement, sans beaucoup de réflexion. Il se souvenait du paladin méditatif, assis sur une pierre plate à plusieurs mètres, alors que lui-même s'occupait de préparer un simple repas pour le soir. Il se souvenait du ciel qui se couvrait lentement de nuage noir qui cachaient le soleil. Il s'était subitement mis à pleuvoir, éteignant brutalement le feu de camp, et sortant Théo de sa méditation. Le temps de revenir jusqu'au mage, qui dégageait suffisamment de chaleur pour rester sec, le paladin était trempé. Et lorsqu'il avait été à porté de lui, Bob avait posé ses mains sur les joues du guerrier, puis, alors que sa protection de chaleur se dissipait, avait posé ses lèvres encore chaude sur celles, humides, du plus vieux, laissant la pluie les tremper tout les deux un peu plus. Par la suite, Bob avait été malade comme un chien, mais se baiser restait l'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'il avait.

Théo aimait particulièrement les baisers qui surprenaient le mage. Ils étaient rares, n'existant que quand il prenait l'initiative. Bob était toujours celui qui venait chercher les baisers sur les lèvres du paladin, qui le laissait toujours faire comme il le voulait. Mais certaines fois, Théo liait de lui même leurs lèvres dans de courts baisers, qui laissait toujours Bob euphorique, mais silencieux pour un long moment, au plus grand plaisir du brun.

Un autre type de baiser plaisait beaucoup au mage. Des baisers aussi rares que plaisant. C'était toujours lui qui les initiait, souvent dans des situations qui incluait de l'alcool, et des femmes. Théo savait pertinemment que le mage draguait tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux, plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité, et aussi pour éloigner les femmes de lui. Il trouvait ça assez amusant. C'était aussi un signe que le mage allait bien, donc il laissait faire, sachant qu'il était au final le seul intérêt du démon. Mais des fois, malgré les efforts de Bob, une femme s'intéressait au Paladin, qui, le mage pouvait comprendre, était vraiment beau. Et divinement bon au lit, mais c'était une autre histoire. Bien souvent, dans cette situation, Bob s'excusait au prés de ses compagnes temporaires, se glissait derrière le guerrier, passant ses bras autour de son cou, et posant sa tête sur son épaule pour observer la jeune femme qui flirtait avec son paladin. Théo attendait toujours pour tourner la tête, connaissant la scène qui suivrait. Les lèvres de Bob contre les siennes, la réaction choqué des jeunes femmes qui les observaient, et l'éclat de rire du mage contre son oreille, trouvant la situation délicieuse. Dire que Théo avait été surpris la première fois serait un mensonge. Il avait été profondément choqué, et avait, des qu'ils avaient été en privé, demandé des explications au mage. Ce dernier l'avait regardé de haut en bas avant de se glisser dans son dos en marmonnant, et avait commencé à détacher l'armure du paladin. Le guerrier avait laissé passer, sachant que Bob finirait par répondre. Et effectivement, une fois qu'il avait été débarrasser de son armure, le démon l'avait pousser sur le lit avant de se laisser tomber contre lui, et de marmonner. '' Tu es a moi. ''

Parmi les autres baisers notables, il y avait les baisers endormis. Pour Théo, c'était parfaitement adorable de voir le mage somnolant chercher un peu d'affection, tâtonnant, et se dirigeant principalement à la recherche de chaleur. Le matin, ou dans la nuit, il enfouissait son visage dans le cou du paladin, et restait immobile un long moment, avant de redresser lentement la tête pour tenter de poser ses lèvres sur celle du guerrier, ratant bien souvent sa cible.

Des baisers, ils y en avaient une infinité.

Que Bob s'appliquait à reproduire le plus souvent possible, parce que, il l'admettait, embrasser le paladin, c'était juste l'activité la plus passionnante du monde.

Que Théo faisait en sorte de répéter quand l'occasion se présentait, parce que, il l'avouait, faire taire le mage était devenu son passe-temps favori.

* * *

Grunlek et Shin étaient silencieux, en retrait par rapport à leurs compagnons de voyage, rencontrés deux ou trois semaines plutôt, par le plus grand des hasards. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas choisis de se séparer de l'étrange duo, agréable, joyeux et légèrement suicidaire, mais pourtant extrêmement ingénieux et dévastateur en équipe. Mais pour l'instant, la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous. Bob et Théo ne leur avaient pas dit en détails ou ils allaient lors de leur rencontre. Mais, au fils des jours, la capitale s'était rapproché indéniablement des aventuriers. À ce moment la, ils avaient songé à les laisser, ne désirant pas aller en ville. Cependant, il y à trois jours, leur chemin avait bifurqué, les emmenant en pleine campagne, dans un petit village, qu'ils avaient pris soin d'éviter et de contourner, pour s'immobiliser finalement devant les ruines d'une grande maison, qui devait-être autrefois magnifique.

Arrivé à celle-ci, Théo avait demander à Shin et Grun de les attendre ici, et qu'ils ne seraient pas long. L'incompréhension était pesante, mais ils avaient accepté, un peu inquiet pour leurs amis, qu'ils avaient suivis du regard. Et avaient finalement compris en voyant le duo s'arrêter devant deux tombes en marbres, isolés du manoir. Ils étaient restés longtemps silencieux et pour le moins immobile. Puis, finalement, Bob avait fini par s'agenouiller devant l'une des tombes, étrangement bien entretenue, en comparaison avec sa jumelle. Même avec la distance, Shin avait sentit la magie du demi-diable s'écouler sur la tombe, qui lentement, s'était couverte de diverses fleurs, aux couleurs de l'Église de la Lumière. Alors qu'il se relevait, Théo s'était penché vers lui, lui murmurant sans doute quelques mots. Et, hochant la tête, le mage s'était accroupit devant la seconde pierre tombale, et l'avait également recouverte de fleurs, de couleur plus variés. Et encore, ils étaient restés encore un long moment en silence, près des tombes. Finalement, ils avaient rejoins leurs compagnons, qui n'avaient pas poser de question, et la route avait repris, loin de la capitale, et du village, toujours plus loin.

Ce n'était finalement que quelques jours plus tard qu'ils avaient appris à qui appartenait les tombes. C'était celle des parents de Théo, à qui appartenait d'ailleurs la maison en ruine, et le village qu'ils avaient si soigneusement évité. Ils avaient par la même, appris que Bob avait connu le paternel bien avant de connaître le paladin, et qu'il l'avait aimé comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Théo, de son coté, avait admit à mi-mots qu'il avait sûrement moins bien connu son père que Bob, puisqu'il n'était jamais présent au manoir des Silverberg, toujours en mission, et qu'il avait d'ailleurs fini par mourir pendant l'une d'entre elle.

A vrai dire, Théo avait, depuis ce moment, toujours pensé son père faible, pour mourir aussi bêtement en mission. Il n'avait appris la véritable raison de sa mort que des années plus tard, de la bouche même de Bob, qui lui, avait un profond respect pour l'homme. Lentement, son avis sur son paternel avait évolué, et il était finalement fière d'être le fils d'un homme aussi bon moralement, qu'il avait sut faire la différence entre un humain et un démon.

Finalement, après quelques jours de nostalgie dans le groupe, ils avaient repris du poil de la bête, Bob parlant sans cesse et de disputant allégrement avec le paladin.

* * *

Dans la situation actuelle, rien ne pourrait être pire. Ils étaient dans une bien mauvaise posture, leur dernière mission ayant finalement mal tournée. Et désormais, le groupe d'Aventurier était dans une posture potentiellement mortelle. Grunlek était assis sur le sol, les mains menottés, tout comme ses pieds. Il pouvait voir Shin, inconscient sur le sol a quelques mètres de lui, dans la même situation physique. Un peu plus loin, Théo était enchaîné contre un mur, et semblait furieux, son regard foudroyant la porte quand il ne se posait pas sur Bob. Le dernier membre du groupe était plus éloigné, tout aussi enchaîné que Théo, mais, était, pour le moment, toujours inconscient, au plus grand dam de Grunlek, et à la satisfaction du paladin.

Bob ouvrit à peine les yeux que son sang se glaça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir à quoi correspondait la sensation de froid contre ses poignets et ses chevilles. Une sensation qu'il avait espéré ne jamais sentir à nouveau. Lentement, il se redressa, créant un bruissement métallique qui le pétrifia sur place, ramenant de nouveaux souvenirs, pourtant profondément enfouis dans son esprit. Ses yeux paniqués se posèrent sur ses compagnons, qui semblait-il, allaient tous bien. Remarquant qu'il était réveillé, Théo tourna la tête vers lui, lui adressant un regard rassurant, qui calma quelques peu le demi-diable. Il avait parfaitement compris que la situation allait bientôt tourner court. Quelques minutes, au maximum. Bob fini son mouvement pour être entièrement debout, agitant les chaîne dans un crissement désagréable qui réveilla Philippe au creux de son esprit.

Un coup sec sur la porte fit sursauter le groupe, qui se tourna en direction de cette dernière, curieux. Mais personne n'entra. Le plus proche, Bob, put percevoir une discussion qui le tétanisa de plus belle. '' L'un d'entre eux est recherché par l'Église de la Lumière. Ils nous paieront cher pour l'avoir. '' Quelques mots avaient suffit. Théo avait eu un pressentiment, qui lui fit tourner la tête vers le demi-diable, juste à temps pour voir les yeux chocolats tourner aux rouges. Puis un hurlement surpris Grunlek et Shin, qui tournèrent la tête vers Bob. L'apparence de se dernier avait changé, retrouvant l'apparence complete d'un démon, apparence encore inconnue pour certains d'entre eux. Puis, les flammes envahirent la cellule autour du pyromage, la chaleur montant de plusieurs degrés en quelques secondes. Théo essayait de calmer son ami, mais rien ne semblait y faire, les flammes augmentant en intensité et en chaleur.

'' - Il va se tuer s'il continue ! '' gronda Grunlek, tirant sur son bras métallique pour essayer de le libérer.

 _'' - Crois moi, il nous tuera tous, et longtemps avant de mourir.''_ répondit Théo, qui ne lâchait pas les flammes des yeux. Il rata ainsi les regards perplexes des deux autres.

Soudain, les flammes disparurent, laissant réapparaître Bob, parfaitement humain, à genoux sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, les chaînes restantes fixés au mur, en partie fondue. Il tremblait, serrant compulsivement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, semblant en état de choc. De légères flammes surgissaient par moment autour de lui, sans contrôle, gémissant. Théo continuait de lui parler, mais s'il ne pouvait l'atteindre, jamais il ne pourrait éviter une catastrophe. Le claquement sec d'une pierre qui tombe attira le regard du paladin, qui vit que Grunlek avait réussis à libérer un de ses bras. Il soupira de soulagement, reportant son attention sur Bob, lui parlant de nouveau. Un second claquement confirma que le nain était libre de tout ses mouvements. Il sentit après quelques secondes mes mains de l'artisan s'attaquer à ses propres entraves. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le paladin soit libre, et se précipite auprès du mage.

Il pris le plus jeune dans ses bras, lui tirant un sursaut, et le démon leva des yeux emplis de terreur vers lui, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du paladin, sanglotant de façon incontrôlable. Attentif, le guerrier caressa ses cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Lui parlant des projets qu'ils avaient prévus pour le futur. Il fallut un long moment pour qu'enfin, les larmes se tarissent, et que les tremblements cessent. Théo se redressa finalement, gardant le mage contre lui.

Grunlek et Shin avaient laissé les deux amis faire, restant sur leurs gardes, poings serrés pour l'un, dagues en glace pour l'autre. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant que leur ami semblait aller mieux. Il se tenait contre le paladin, apparemment vidé de toute sa mana, prenant difficilement appuis sur ses pieds. Il signala par ailleurs au paladin qu'il allait s'évanouir dans quelques secondes. Et devant le regard interrogateur du guerrier, il posa sa main sur la porte, utilisant un sort pour déverrouiller la serrure, puis leur sourit, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du paladin, définitivement épuiser. Le trio échangea un regard, puis le semi-homme et le demi-élémentaire sortirent en premier, dégageant la voie pour le paladin portant le mage inconscient.

Ils eurent la chance de tomber assez rapidement sur la salle ou leurs équipements avaient été entreposé, et les enfilèrent avec un grand plaisir, équipant au passage le poids mort du groupe. Ainsi armés, ils devinrent vite les personnes les plus dangereuses des souterrains. Il fallut quand même plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour sortir de ses galeries diaboliques. Heureusement, avoir un rôdeur dans le groupe évita plusieurs pertes, et détours inutiles.

Arrivés a l'extérieur, ils se mirent en quête de leur cheveux, persuadés que les chasseurs de primes ne se serait pas débarrassés de bêtes aussi solides et chères. Et effectivement, par le hasard le plus total, ils trouvèrent les deux montures, dans une petite écurie à quelques centaines de mètres de la sortie des tunnels. Les harnachements étaient posés non loin des animaux, et ils purent les seller en quelques minutes, avant de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit maudit. Quand ils rencontreraient l'auteur de la mission, Théo prendrait soin de lui mettre un point dans la figure, et peut-être, avec l'aide de Bob, le feu au cul.

Après plusieurs minutes de galop effrénés, les montures ralentirent et prirent un rythme léger, continuant d'éloigner leurs maîtres bien aimés de cet enfer. À ce moment la, Théo n'eut plus vraiment le choix, devant les questions incessantes de ses compagnons de routes. Ils voyageaient ensemble depuis bientôt huit mois, et jamais Bob n'avait eu de telle crise en leur présence. Certes, c'était arrivé quelques fois pendant le sommeil du mage, mais jamais avec une telle intensité. C'est ainsi que le paladin raconta la triste histoire du mage à laquelle il était mêlé.

Il raconta l'arrivée, à l'Église de la Lumière, d'un Bob enchaîné par les Inquisiteurs. Comment ce dernier avait été enfermé, et que lui-même s'était trouvé à surveiller la cellule du démon. Puis, comment la colère et le désespoir du mage avaient lentement dévoré l'esprit du mage, le rendant instable, et le poussant dans une triste folie. Puis comment, le jour de son exécution, Bob avait pris la fuite, grâce à son démon. Comment, les deux années qui avaient suivis n'avaient été en réalité qu'une immense chasse à l'homme. L'inquisition voulait la tête du mage. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire, et finalement, avait choisis de sauver le démon, qui, sans l'intervention de l'Église, n'aurait jamais été pris des rages destructrices qui s'étaient abattues sur tout le Cratère. Puis, il fini son histoire par les explications rapides de l'état de Bob, et la manière dont il avait sauvé, littéralement, le mage.

Leurs amis étaient impressionnés. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout cela. Ils pouvaient parfaitement comprendre que le mage avait voulu oublier cette période de sa vie. Ils comprenaient désormais le lien qui unissait le binôme, une amitié puissante, et non de l'amour.

* * *

Et encore une fois, leurs amis réussirent à contre dire cette idée d'amitié. Les principaux concernés cachaient, plus ou moins, leur étrange relation d'amis-amants, estimant qu'elle ne concernait qu'eux.

L'équipe s'était séparée pour quelques heures, installée dans une foret calme pour quelques jours. Ainsi, en début d'après midi, Shin était partit chasser pour leur repas du soir. Grunlek avait préféré rester au camp pour s'occuper de son bras mécanique. Théo, pour sa part, s'était éloigné pour méditer en toute tranquillité. Restait Bob, qui n'avait pas sût quoi faire pour s'occuper. Il avait hésité un grand moment à profiter de l'occasion pour étudier le bras du golem. Et d'un autre coté, il avait une forte envie d'aller embêter le paladin. Depuis l'ajout des deux autres dans le groupe, leur temps ensemble avait drastiquement réduit.

Finalement, il avait cédé à l'envie de retrouver le guerrier et d'en profiter le plus possible. Il s'était enfoncé dans la foret tranquillement, marchant un moment avant de finalement apercevoir le paladin, torse nu, en pleine méditation au soleil. Le plus discrètement possible, il s'était avancé jusqu'au guerrier, et avait posé sa main sur son bras, le sortant de son état méditatif. Théo avait posé les yeux sur l'érudit, qui lui souriait légèrement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser la moindre question, que la main du mage était remonté jusqu'à sa joue, ou sa jumelle l'avait rejointe, avant que les lèvres chaudes du démon ne se posent sur celles du paladin, qui ferma les yeux, ses propres mains se glissant autour de la taille du mage pour le rapprocher de lui.

Ils avaient profité du long baiser échangé sous le soleil, dans l'après-midi chaude. Et ils en avaient échangé de nombreux d'autres par la suite, le temps passant bien vite, hors de leur compréhension. Lovés l'un contre l'autre dans l'herbe verte, les mains brûlantes du mage s'égarant sur la peau découverte du guerrier, ils profitaient d'un moment ensemble, sachant que le prochain serait peut-être dans longtemps.

Comme le duo n'avait pas pris la peine de revenir au campement, Shin et Grunlek étaient partis à la recherche du couple, pour les prévenir que le repas du soir était prêt. Ils avaient fouillé les alentours un moment, avant de s'éloigner un peu. Dire qu'ils avaient été surpris serait un euphémisme. Ils avaient finalement trouver le duo, Bob pendu au cou de Théo, et l'embrassant passionnément dans le début d'obscurité. Ne s'y attendant pas, Grunlek était resté choqué quelques secondes, avant de faire demi-tour en traînant le demi-élémentaire dans son sillage. Shin riait bien de la situation, se rappelant avec amusement l'aplomb avec lequel le démon lui avait affirmé qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Leurs amis étaient décidément plein de surprises.

* * *

Encore une fois, Grunlek et Shinddha attendaient leurs amis. Une demi-journée plutôt, leurs compagnons de voyage leur avaient demandés de les attendre près d'un petit bosquet. Ils avaient hésité longuement à les laisser partir, mais Bob leur avait assuré qu'ils avaient quelques choses à faire, seuls, et qu'ils reviendraient le plus vite possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'opposer à la volonté du couple de se débrouiller seul. Alors ils les avaient regardés partir vers la ville.

Lumière et Brasier trottinaient lentement en direction de la proche cité. Aucun des deux animaux ne semblaient réellement vouloir aller de l'avant, mais ils avançaient docilement. Tranquillement, pas après pas, ils se rapprochaient de leur destination. Théo soupira et se tourna légèrement vers son compagnon de route, qui semblait éviter son regard, la tête baissé vers la crinière de flammes noires de sa monture. _'' Tu est sur de toi Philippe ? ''_ Le démon releva ses yeux rougeoyant vers le guerrier de la Lumière et hocha lentement la tête, après avoir passé la main dans ses cheveux. _**''Je l'ai promis. Je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses.''**_ Le paladin soupira, alors que le diable rebaissait la tête vers son invocation, la caressant lentement du bout des doigts.

Après quelques minutes, Théo tira sur les rênes de Lumière, l'immobilisant au milieu du chemin, résigné. Sans lui prêter attention, le pyromage continua son chemin vers la ville, traversant lentement la foule et les murs de la cité blanche. La suite ne concernait que le démon, et Théo ne tenait pas à participer. D'un mouvement de main, il fit virer sa monture et s'éloigna au trot.

De son coté, Bob se laissa glisser au sol, et fit disparaître Brasier d'un petit mouvement de poignet, avant de s'enfoncer dans les ruelles, en direction du cœur de la ville.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche solitaire, les yeux rougeâtres du démon se posèrent sur un bâtiment aussi magnifique que désespérément blanc. Depuis des années, le mage avait un problème avec le blanc. Cette couleur provoquait en lui une vague de dégoût insupportable. Bien qu'avec le temps, il avait appris à l'apprécier grâce à ses amis, elle n'en restait pas moins une source de malaise. Il devait avouer, que plus que la couleur, c'était le bâtiment en lui-même qui le mettait bien mal à l'aise. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les pierres, lentement, retraçant les contours de l'architecture familière, et tout aussi doucement, son esprit s'envola bien loin, retournant des années en arrière. Il se revoyait passer les portes de bois clair, et être guidé à travers les couloirs si lumineux, si vide. Il se souvenait des bruits de pas et de leur écho dans le silence pesant. Il se rappelait de sa cellule, et de la porte en fer qui se refermait sur lui. Il s'ébroua vivement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se souvenir de ses moments sombres.

Un sursaut le parcourut quand il entendit son démon s'adresser doucement à lui. _**'' Allez, c'est le moment. ''**_ Il acquiesça, et se replia au fond de son esprit, laissant Philippe prendre lentement le contrôle de son corps. Le diable s'étira vivement, sentant sa puissance s'écouler dans ses veines avec plaisir. Un battement puissant d'aile le propulsa à plusieurs mètres du sol, d'où il put voir la ville dans sa totalité. Des nuages rouges se rassemblèrent lentement au dessus de la cité, attirant les regards craintifs des habitants, qui pouvaient discerner une petite silhouette sous les nuages. Au bout de quelques minutes, les nuages étaient devenus une masse compacte qui recouvrait l'intégralité de la ville. Au centre, s'ouvrit brusquement un immense œil doré à la pupille verticale. Philippe pouvait entendre les hurlements des humains qui fuyaient la ville. Il n'avait que faire d'eux, seul la structure de la cité l'intéressait.

Puis il laissa déferler, venus des nuages, l'Enfer sur Terre. Les comètes venues des cieux s'écrasaient sur la ville, réduisant les moindres bâtiments en morceau, pour le plus grand plaisir du diable. Après plusieurs minutes, les comètes cessèrent de pleuvoir, lui permettant de voir les dégâts. Il ne restait rien de le ville. Rien non plus de l'Église de la Lumière qui trônait en son milieu à peine dix minutes plutôt. Lentement, les nuages rougeoyant se dissipèrent, disparaissant en quelques secondes. Philippe se laissa tomber au sol, et s'éloigna en direction de se qui aurait du être la sortie de la ville. Au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait les flammes et les débris, il retrouvait lentement une apparence humaine. Quand il mit les pieds en dehors des gravats, il était parfaitement humain, et s'éloignait tranquillement de la ville, rejoignant la personne qui l'attendait, non loin de la. Sa monture de flamme apparut derrière lui, tendit que le paladin se joignait à sa marche pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, tenant par la bride sa monture. _**'' Tu vois Bob, je t'avais promis qu'on détruirait cet endroit pierre par pierre. Comme je t'avais promis qu'un jour tes rêves deviendraient vrais. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. ''**_ Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du jeune homme, devenant presque un rire amusé.

 _'' - Bob ? ''_ interrogea le guerrier après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse.

 **'' - Hum ? ''** répondit évasivement le mage, l'esprit en pleine réflexion.

 _'' - Tu me dois une réponse maintenant. ''_ signala le paladin en glissant un regard vers son compagnon.

Bob s'immobilisa, en pleine réflexion, forçant Théo à suivre le même mouvement. Une réponse ? A quoi ? L'esprit du mage fouillait rapidement sa mémoire pour se souvenir de la question. Oh. La promesse de lui rendre la raison, sans aucun doute. Une phrase naquit dans son esprit, puis franchis naturellement ses lèvres.

 **'' - Je serais le grain de folie qui guidera tes pas a travers le temps. ''**

Le mage sourit à son compagnon, et pris son visage en coupe pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un long baiser.

 **'' - Après tout, n'est-ce pas la folie qui a guider nos pas jusqu'à maintenant ? ''**

* * *

 **Et voilà =3 Cette fois, "Jamais" est officiellement finie !  
**

 **N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! ... Les cookies aussi !**


End file.
